


Car Porn

by DalWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP? Looking back and forth between Steve and the Camaro Danny sees a very appealing landscape in his mind’s eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Porn

As Steve and Danny sat in Steve’s backyard sipping their Longboards and unwinding after a long day of chasing but not yet catching bad guys, Danny kept looking from Steve to the Camaro and back again as if trying to puzzle something out.

 

“Jeez, D,” Steve teased.  “Are you worried that the car’s gonna up and disappear or something?”

 

“Ah, what?” Danny stuttered, his private reverie having been broken by the sound of Steve’s voice.  “No.”

 

Steve offered, “ ‘Cause I’m pretty sure this is a safe neighborhood. ”  Lowering his voice as if imparting a secret, he continued, “I happen to know cops live around here,”

 

“You don’t say, McGarrett.”

 

“Seriously, why do you keep staring at the car?” Steve asked.  He was trying to figure out why he hadn’t had Danny’s full attention in a while. 

 

Turning his gaze back to his partner, Danny gave Steve a heated visual inspection as if he were mapping every muscle, every curve, every plain with his eyes which brought a predatory smile to his gorgeous face.  “Just thinking.”

 

Steve recognized that tone.  “Why does that worry me?”

 

“Worry you?  Worry you? Ha!” Danny taunted.  “You who think that you are indestructible?  You who go traipsing around the world to save it from evil?  You who throw yourself off buildings with no regard to your own safety? You who drive at breakneck speeds and onto moving ships?  You’re worried because I’m looking at my car, my car, Steven, mine, not yours, mine, that’s what’s got you worried?”

 

Smirking because a ranting Danno is a happy Danno, Steve continued to poke at the hornet’s nest, “It wasn’t that you were looking at the car. . . ”  He refused to concede that the Camaro belonged solely to Danny.  In Steve’s mind because he drove it more than Danny, it was their car.    “It was that you were looking at the car, then at me.  And it was the way you were looking. Something is going on in that brain of yours.”

 

“I . . .unlike you . . . am a thinking, intellectual man.  There is always something going on in my brain.  I am not a Neanderthal cave man with a superhero complex and a death wish with minimal mammal to mammal interpersonal skills,” Danny retorted.

 

“I don’t have a death wish, Danno.  I take calculated risks,” Steve asserted.

 

Danny rolled his eyes and took a long pull from his beer bottle before setting it   down on the grass by his feet.  “Calculated to put me in a early grave.  Calculated to leave my child fatherless.  A calculated risk is one where faced with multiple options you select the one that has the highest probability to keep you alive.”

 

“We’re here aren’t we?”

 

“Not the point,” Danny disagreed.  “We might not be the next time you take one of those so called ‘calculated risks’.”

 

Now Steve was getting serious.  As a SEAL and a cop he knew if you only thought about the worst case scenario or never making it back alive, you would become frozen with fear and that would surely get you killed.  This conversation was going nowhere good and he had to pull Danny back from the brink quickly.  “Where’s this coming from?  We didn’t really do anything today, at least nothing dangerous.  I called for back-up last week. You get a paper cut or something?”

 

“No, I didn’t get a paper cut, but if I did it would probably be your fault. What are you ever gonna do when I stop doing the paper work and you have to start?”

 

“Hire somebody?  Let Chin do it?” Steve predicted.

 

Danny simply shook his head and let out a resigned sigh.  Steve was hopeless when it came to paperwork. 

 

Finishing his own beer, Steve reached into the ice bucket between the chairs to pull out a cold one.  Tilting it toward Danny he asked, “You ready for another?”

 

Grabbing his bottle from the ground, Danny drained it in one long sip, “Sure, thanks.”

 

“So what were you thinking about?” Steve pressed.

 

Holding Steve’s gaze for a few minutes before blinking and not really meeting his eyes again, Danny contemplated sharing his thoughts with his partner.  Normally they didn’t have many secrets.  Steve still couldn’t tell Danny all of the things he’d done on classified missions and since they weren’t teenage girls, Danny hadn’t exactly spilled every dirty detail of his life in New Jersey to his lover but there was always trust, especially when it came to the sexual aspects of their relationship.  Since this particular fantasy was not new, even if this was the first time Steve caught Danny daydreaming about it, he decided to share.  “The Camaro has some beautiful lines and curves,” he observed.

 

To Steve this was a non sequitur, but then again, a lot of what came out of Danny’s mouth didn’t initially make sense to Steve.  “It’s a hot sports car,” he agreed cautiously. 

 

“Yes it is.  Beautiful curves, long clean lines and a lot of power.  Kind of like you.” 

 

Steve couldn’t miss the heat in his lover’s eyes as Danny threw out that comparison.  The desire pooled in the bottom of his stomach and stirred his groin.  “Have you looked in a mirror lately, babe?”  As much as Steve enjoyed the barrage of compliments on his physical appearance that he got from Danny, it always pained him that the New Jersey native had very little understanding of just how gorgeous he was in his own right.  

 

Upon receiving the compliment back from Steve, Danny looked downward somewhat sheepishly.  Although he was no slouch in the looks department, he never understood how someone built like Adonis found him attractive.  “This is my fantasy, if you don’t mind.”

 

Leaning forward toward Danny, Steve’s body language screamed that Danny now had his full attention.  “So this is a fantasy, now is it?”

 

“If you are going to mock, I won’t share,” Danny admonished his partner.

 

“But if you don’t tell me what your fantasy is, how can I make it come true?” Steve challenged.  Hoping this mental foreplay wouldn’t last too much longer, Steve shifted in his seat attempting to ease the pressure that was building behind his zipper.

 

Danny groaned.  Steve’s offer was having an effect on his body too.  “That’s a good point.”

 

“So, what about me and the Camaro?”

 

“D’ya ever notice that the back of it kind of looks like a very squeezable tush?” Danny began.

 

“You mean kinda like your tight little ass?”

 

“I don’t know about that ,but sure.  It’s just, it’s a sexy car and well . . . sometimes . . . I look at the car and I look at you and God, I’d just love to bend you over the hood of that car and just take you right there, hard and fast. . and . . .”Danny’s voice trailed off as he closed his eyes and practically moaned the details of what he wanted to do Steve.

 

“You dirty little. . .”

 

“No short jokes,” Danny warned.

 

“It wasn’t a short joke.  But Jesus, Danno,” Steve practically growled as he looked from the car to Danny, and around the area  in general.  It was as if he was trying to determine if such a scenario was possible right there at that exact movement.  

 

“Oh no,” Danny cut him off mid-thought.  “This is a nice family neighborhood.  Remember, cops live here.”

 

Disappointment washed over Steve’s face but he stood and held his hand out to Danny, helping him to his feet.  Sometimes when his knee was acting up, it wasn’t all that easy for Danny to rise from the beach chairs.  Once Danny was upright, Steve attacked his lips with a hungry bruising kiss.  Gripping the aforementioned ass, he started marching them both toward the house.  “Ok, we don’t have to do the car thing now but we will.”

 

Breaking the kiss, so they didn’t kill themselves tripping over something while walking to the house, Danny teased, “So what are we going to do now?”

 

“Fuck,” Steve grunted. 

 

“Can I at least look at the car while we do?”

 

Picking up the pace and dragging Danny along faster, Steve assured him, “You can look at anything you want as long as you get your dick in my ass now!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of transformative fiction. As much as I would like them to, CBS & the other rightful owners will not give me ownership of these characters but so far they haven’t objected to me playing with them once in a while on a not for profit basis.


End file.
